


Goodbye, Goodbye

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: RayWood [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Two turns to one.





	

_“I can’t do this anymore!”_

Five words, eighteen letters, seven syllables.

One phrase that turned my world upside down.

_“...You can’t even control yourself! Going out almost every single night- yeah, I know about that. I know you, Ryan. I know you better than you think I do.”_

Then you should understand that this is who I am. That I can’t change, no matter how hard I try.

_“I’m done, Rye. I thought you understood that. That’s why we left! We left them behind with the promise of having a fucking normal life!”_

I can’t give it up. I tried. God, did I try. But it’s in my _blood._ I can’t ignore it. The adrenaline rush, the pleasure I feel running from the cops… it’s a high I don’t get sick of.

_“You know what Ryan? Fuck you. Fuck you and your empty promises and lies. When you get back tonight- ‘cause I know you’re gonna fucking leave again- I’m gonna be gone. And I won’t come back. Don’t come looking for me either.”_

I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. 

_“What? No clever comeback? Not even going to defend yourself?”_

You’re right though. I can’t stop. The Vagabond, _that’s_ who I am. That’s all I’ll ever be. I can’t be domestic. I’m too restless. This is the only way I can stay calm.

_“Goodbye, Haywood.”_

I can’t lose you. Fuck, I can’t-

“Wait.”

He turned back around, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. He shook his head slightly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his purple hoodie. “There’s nothing you can say, Rye. You can’t give being a criminal up and I get it. But I’m out, okay? I’m _retired._ Yeah, I probably still have enemies looking out for me. I know how to keep my head low. But with you going out and doing something every single night it’s impossible to live the life I want.” He turned back away, saying softly, “I love you, James Ryan Haywood. I always will. But this is goodbye.”

And so he left. Can I blame him? No. He wanted something that I just couldn’t give him. 

I... miss him. I miss him so fucking much and it’s _killing_ me. 

And I have no one to blame but myself.

Ray, wherever you are, I hope you’re safe. I hope you have a nice house and someone who can give you what you wanted. I hope you’re happy. ‘Cause at the end of the day, that’s all that mattered to me.

I love you.

_“...Police are now giving a report of a robbery in downtown Los Santos. The suspect is known as the Vagabond and he was last seen wearing a black skull mask. If you have any information about his whereabouts, contact police immediately. He is armed and dangerous. Do not approach him...”_


End file.
